borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nailer
Varieties They all have +150% Critical Hit Damage unless otherwise noted. Talk page Another version, in case anyone's interested LB570, Dam 202, Acc 96.0, RoF 1.4, 7 round clip, 1x corrosive, +41% recoil reduction, $4282, purple Loony24680 22:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Guaranteed Drop I added the Nailer to the Guaranteed Drops category since the other quest rewards (The Dove, TK's Wave) are already there. --Trazgo 14:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Elemental properties? Can anyone get a picture of one of these? Please put it in here, and not the article. --Zaybertamer 17:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Almost all weapons with red text can have an elemental attribute, except when the part that gives the red text takes the spot of an elemental part. It'd be easier to note the ones that can't have it. --Striator 17:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Updating Thwack! I've updated the Thwack ability on the main page with something that seems more accurate, based on threads in the Gearbox forums. It may seem redundant with the standard +150% crit hit damage of a sniper rifle, but take it like Atlas sniper rifles that have "I have you in my eye, sir."- they have 3.2x zoom listed even if the red text gives zoom much greater than that.--Mensahero 10:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm Thwack effect - I was able to deal more crit damage with this rifle than with others which had much better base damage. It also didn't seem to remove shields. --VenDev 18:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Are you suggesting the Nailer works like Mordecai's Trespass skill then?Wang Foolio 21:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Gebraheel 16:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :There are weapons like that, I was running a pistols/bloodhawk spec on Mordecai while doing the Reaver questline. After defeating him I picked up an Eridian Blaster from the red chest near the ledge where you fight him. The Eridian blaster is a weapon that's quite capable of bypassing shields. On a similar note, eridian weapons don't seem to be affected *using the cannon for instance* by his Bypass skill, thus relegating that skill for people not interested in Eridian weapons. ::the preceeding has _what_ to do with nailer/thwack? <+>Dr. Clayton Forrestor 17:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Gebraheel 17:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Read the comment previous to my first, after VenDev's. Remember, this is a talk page, not a permanent address to find anything/everything about Thwack! Can anyone confirm the 'May nail enemies to walls' supposed effect? I've never seen it but if someone can confirm then I'll keep trying, if not then we should take that down. ZylotheWolfbane 17:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) This is the only named weapon that can have different prefixs, am i right? A Lonely Nomad 16:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Zuriga 00:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Nailer with 96.7% Accuracy Hey guys, my Nailer has 96.7% accuracy! Mine too! Exact same stats, in fact. LB370 Nailer Mine is an LB370 with 634 damage, 1.8x scope, +13% recoil reduction, 7 round clip nailer nailer might be in reference to bob lee swagger or bob the nailer (who is a sniper) ps from stephen hunter's bob lee swagger series You're probably correct, but it might be a reference to someone who says "Thwack!" alot. Possible Penetrator Barrel? Now I am just speculating here, but since it's made by dahl and similar guns like the Reaver's Edge have been found with the Penetrator barrel. Is it possible for the Nailer to spawn with a penetrator barrel? : No. 06:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) nailer is restricted to Nailer_barrel_3. 07:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) what, exactly, does this mean? help me out here, folks. thanks. 00:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I think the LB27 part is actually part of a code of a part used on the gun. Maybe idk, LB27 may not always be the number I have to check mine tomorrow to confirm but that's all I could figure. Ishimura Elite 02:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) On second thought. I have no effing clue lol. WELLP! I tried. Ishimura Elite 02:49, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Most unique weapons don't include a weapon part code on their gun card: e.g., Krom's Sidearm or Lady Finger or The Clipper. Nailer is unusual in including the code. The example that you cite, LB27, denotes a semi-automatic sniper rifle with body 2, stock 2, and magazine 5. Other codes are possible, since the Nailer can spawn with any stock. E.g., a Nailer with stock 4 would have code LB470. Dämmerung 04:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : i told veg today on wikichat today that this post would probably prove yet another chance to make a damn fool of myself. of course it's the only unique to feature a weapon code. it's so obvious now that you say it. thanks much, daem. 05:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Perhaps we can edit that trivium to be a little less opaquely worded. If it confused you, then god help anybody else who stares at it. Dämmerung 06:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It was o.o us in the :). doh! -- 05:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I was kinda right. Yay. :D I don't get the whole code thing I just kill stuff. Ishimura Elite 12:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC)